fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Azuma
Azuma is a member of the most powerful Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart. He is the last of the Seven Kin of Purgatory to be revealed, but the first one to arrive on Tenrou Island to battle Fairy Tail members. It is also implied that he is the second eldest of the Kin, as Bluenote called him an 'Old Bastard'. Appearance Azuma is a tall, muscular man with tan skin, brown eyes, a goatee, long sideburns, and brown hair that looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He has a straight dark streak running from his left eye that extends up to the top of his forehead and down to his midcheek. He wears ornate Renaissance-style clothing that has shoulder and leg flaps. The top half of this clothing (from the waist up) is dark green on the sides and shoulder flaps, and light green in the middle, where his muscular abdominals are prominent underneath. His pants are bright orange and his shoes are white. He has two silver crescent-shaped earrings, one in each ear. His member stamp is located on his left shoulder strap. Personality Most of the time, Azuma is a stoic, self-assured man who shows little emotion at anything that happens around him. He shows contempt for opponents that he considers weak, noting their characteristics (such as being a woman, being a child, being a cat) as a factor to their weakness and scoffing at their attempts to hurt him. After Azuma battle with Mirajane, he began to acknowledge Fairy Tail's power and the immense faith that it possesses. However, when Azuma has the opportunity to battle strong opponents, he will do anything, including resorting to underhanded tactics, to face them despite disliking it. He derives great pleasure from his fights with worthy opponents, even when he was getting pummeled by powerful attacks, he was grinning maniacally at the exhilaration of the fight. If his battle concludes before he has had enough "fun", he will grow disappointed. Synopsis S-Class Trial arc During Pantherlily's interrogation of Mest, Azuma attacks Wendy with explosions and narrowly misses her, due to Mest's intervention. Mest then shouts for him to come out. He reveals himself from inside a nearby tree, identifying himself as one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory and saying that the signal flare was too late in its goal of warning of the enemy attack. Mest starts explaining that he is a member of the new Magic Council trying to put Fairy Tail out of business in order to earn a promotion, but with the revelation that Grimoire Heart was now on the island, he says that if he can take care of them, he could stop dreaming about it. He tells Azuma that Grimoire Heart is finished. He also mentions that he brought along a battleship of the Council's Main Force Arrest Squad just in case, and it is seen in the background. Unfazed, Azuma mysteriously blows up the battleship from afar, and sarcastically asks Mest if he could start his own job now. Pantherlily then immediately charges him and Azuma blasts him with Brevi. However, Pantherily emerges from the explosion, surprising Azuma, and punches him in the face. Hardly fazed by the attack, Azuma watches on as the aftermath of his attack creates another explosion on Pantherlily. Pantherlily then gets speed-boosted by Wendy, and he and Azuma continue to fight, each dodging the other's attacks. Pantherily then flies high into the sky and Azuma comments that no matter how far he ran, Azuma's explosions could hit him. Before he can attack Pantherlily with a well-aimed explosion, Mest and Wendy teleport directly behind him in preparation for an attack. Without even turning his head, Azuma notes their attack as pathetic and uses Tower Burst 'to defeat all his opponents. Looking down at his fallen opponents, Azuma wonders if Fairy Tail comprised only cats and children. He then leaves the area, and later, he comments that all his guild members had arrived on the island. He later confronts Mirajane and Lisanna, noting the fact that they were women as yet another factor to how weak Fairy Tail was. He creates an explosion at their location that hurts them and notes that he would not have to use his full power against them. Lisanna then asks Mirajane to use her Satan Soul, and Azuma recognizes that Mirajane is the "Demon Mirajane" that he heard about. He politely asks for a serious match against the Demon, but when Mirajane doesn't respond, he traps Lisanna in a set of winding tree roots and sets a 180 second timed bomb on the roots, all to get Mirajane to fight him seriously, as the only way for the roots to disappear would be for Mirajane to defeat him. Mirajane then changes to her Satan Soul form and kicks Azuma. Azuma, smiling happily at the thought of fighting against such a strong opponent, begins fighting back with his Explosion Magic and Tree Magic. Due to his skillful combination of the two Magics and the facts that Mirajane could barely sustain her Demon form and also constantly checked back on the timer, Azuma gains the upper hand in the battle and retains it even until the timer was down to about 20 seconds. Mirajane, realizing that she can't win due to the lack of time and her lack of Magic, reverts back to her normal form and runs toward Lisanna despite Azuma's protests for her to continue battling him. She then hugs Lisanna and says that there is someone in the guild who can defeat Azuma, and protects her from the blast, leaving her status currently unknown. Disappointed and upset at the loss of his opponent, Azuma regains his stoic composure and solemnly walks away from the scene. He is later seen exploring the island, with a serious look on his face. As it begins raining, he sits down on some rocks and takes off his shirt to clean himself. Rustyrose encounters him and comments on him being battle-worn. Azuma says that it's because he fought a powerful opponent, and that they shouldn't estimate the power of Fairy Tail, which comes not from their Magic, but from their incredible faith, which they can transform and wield likes blades, much like Meredy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 10-11 As Erza runs around looking for her guildmates, Azuma emerges upside down from a tree and calls out to her. He tells her that he took care of "that little girl", referring to Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 8-9 Later, when Bluenote uses his Magic at another part of the island, Azuma simply notes that Bluenote is on the island and that the war will soon be over, with no lives left on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 18 Azuma is then seen facing off against ErzaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 18 and after the two battle for a while longer, Azuma comments that he and Erza are the same they both fight to persue the strong opponents, Erza however replies saying that she only need the strength to protect her commrades. Azuma then states that they are out of time. He then activates his Lost Magic, and uproots the Great Tenrou Tree which has the ability to protect from death and give strength to every Fairy Tail member.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 6-13 Azuma then tells Erza that her friends lives are on the lines, and to show him if she had enough power to protect them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 16-18 Magic and Abilities Detonation.jpg|Great Tree Arc Brevi.jpg|Brevi Direct Line.jpg|Unnamed Explosion Attack Tower_Burst.jpg|Tower Burst Chain_Burst.jpg|Chain Burst Burst_Claw.jpg|Burst Claw Timed Tree Explosion.jpg|180-Second Time Bomb Mini_Explosion.jpg|Mini Explosions Timed Tree Explosion.jpg|Inescapable Tree Bind Ensnare_5pt.jpg|Five-Point Ensnare Tree_Shield.jpg|Tree Shield 'Caster Magic User: As one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma is an incredibly powerful wizard who uses Lost Magic. The lost magic he wields is called Great Tree Arc. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He was seen fighting Mirajane on equal terms in her demon form in close combat with the help of his explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 13 Enhanced Durability: Azuma took a direct punch to the face by Pantherlily in his large form without showing any signs of injury or bleeding. He scoffed at the attack and then continued assaulting Pantherlily with explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 7-8 During his fight with Mirajane, also was able to continue fighting after taking a kick to the stomach from Mirajane while she had Satan Soul activated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 10 Enhanced Reflexes: Azuma was able to dodge a kick from a speed-enhanced Pantherlily. He was also able to instantly react to Mest Gryder and Wendy teleporting behind him to launch a point-blank attack on him, and defeat them right after that with one of his own spells. Major Battles *VS Pantherlily, Doranbolt, and Wendy = WON *VS Mirajane and Lisanna = UNDETERMINED *VS Erza Scarlet = CURRENT Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory